Competitive motorcycle riders may engage in a variety of motorcycle sports, including track racing, road rally racing, land speed trials, enduro, freestyle motocross, and observed trials, for example. During any of these motorcycle sports, as well as practice or training sessions, riders face various hazards stemming from impacts with obstacles and the ground, as well as contact with the rider's motorcycle and other motorcycles or vehicles. Non-competitive motorcycle riders may face similar dangers while commuting, traveling, or sightseeing. In order to guard against these hazards or dangers, motorcycle riders often wear protective apparel, including helmets, braces, shirts and pants that incorporate pads or plates, gloves, and boots.
Each of the various types of protective apparel noted above are designed to incorporate features that offer protection to the rider. As an example, boots worn during motorcycle sports often include various pads and rigid structures (e.g., braces and plates) that protect the foot and lower leg from impact or twisting forces. Such boots may also incorporate a durable sole that resists wear from contact with the ground or areas of the motorcycle. Moreover, these boots may integrate a steel toe guard that prevents delamination in forefoot areas of the boot, as well as deformation or crumpling.